Demon Accords Wiki:Layout Guide
Below is 's layout guide. Characters * Tabs - Pages should, where applicable, have tabs with links to the character's Chronology, Relationships, Plot, Equipment, and Power & Abilities. * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that briefly describes the character, such as their first appearance. * Appearance — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's appearance: his/her general appearance, clothing, etc. Changes in this appearance throughout the series should also be documented. * Personality — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's personality traits. * Background — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains historical and background information prior to the start of the series. * Abilities and Powers — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the character's abilities (does not include specifics such as Jobs or Embryo. This can include benefits from any official position they have, any basic rundown of their fighting style. Any skills they have that do not fall under another category should be marked with a * and have the name of the skill in bold (three ' signs) followed by a brief description. ** Equipment - This section is marked with a Level 3 heading (three "=" signs) under Abilities. This should have a description of their Equipment and any other relevant information ** Relationships: This section should be marked with a Level 2 heading (three "=" signs) under Abilities. This section describes any other abilities that are prominent enough to deserve their own section. In the event that these abilities are because of an external cause or possess their own in-series classification, then the name of the section can be changed to reflect that. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the character in question. Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * References — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the references used using the tag. Books * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the book. * Description — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Insert paragraphs that describes the book. * Acknowledgment — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Write the acknowledgment that appears in the book. * Reviews — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Insert and write any offical reviews. * Details — These sections are marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This contains details from the kindle, paperback, audiobook, and CD version of the book. * Back Cover — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). It contains whatever is written on the back of the book. * Preview — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This includes the preview from the next boook. Category:Guides